Afraid
by BangMinKi
Summary: Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang saat otaknya memutar memori tentang mimpi buruknya barusan. Mimpi buruk yang terasa seperti menerornya. BAD SUMMARY/ KaiHun CRACK PAIR EXO


Title: Afraid

Cast:-Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongin

Genre: Romance

Length: Drabble

Writer : Choi Jungin

.

Jangan dibaca apabila tidak suka dengan pairnya~

.

**CEKIDOT!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengamati taburan bintang yang tersebar apik di langit biru kelam sambil berdiri dibalkon apartemennya.

Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan semilir angin malam yang lembut membelai wajahnya.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia terbangun lagi malam ini, disebabkan oleh sebuah mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya ketika ia tidur.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang saat otaknya memutar memori tentang mimpi buruknya barusan. Mimpi buruk yang terasa seperti menerornya.

Sudah seminggu ini ia selalu bangun tengah malam karena mimpi buruk yang sama terus ia alami. Ia lelah sebenarnya harus terus bangun tengah malam seperti ini.

Tapi jika ia tertidur, mimpi itu pasti akan berkelebat lagi dikepalanya. Dan ia benci itu.

Grep...

Sehun tersentak saat merasakan ada lengan seseorang yang memeluknya. Tapi kemudian tersenyum setelah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Sehunna..."

"Kau bangun Jonginnie? Kenapa bangun tengah malam seperti ini? Tak biasanya" Sehun berucap lembut. Ia melepaskan rengkuhan seseorang yang ia panggil JongIn itu lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

JongIn tak menjawab. Ia malah memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Sehun.

Sehun balas memeluk leher pemuda tan itu. Ia mengelus tengkuk JongIn lembut guna menenangkannya. Ia tau, pasangan hidupnya ini pasti mimpi buruk...sama persis seperti apa yang ia alami.

"Aku mimpi buruk Sehunna" JongIn berucap lirih. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Dugaan Sehun tak meleset sama sekali.

"Apa mimpi itu begitu buruk sampai kau terbangun tengah malam begini hm?" Sehun bertanya lembut. Tangannya masih setia mengelus lembut tengkuk JongIn.

JongIn semakin dalam menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sehun. Ia menghirup aroma mint menyegarkan yang menguar dari sana, aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Ia mengecup lembut serta lama perpotongan leher Sehun sebelum berucap.

"Aku...bermimpi..."

"Eum?"

"Aku bermimpi kau... meninggalkanku"

Tangan Sehun berhenti mengelus tengkuk JongIn saat mendengar perkataan namja berambut coklat gelap itu. Tubuhnya menegang sesaat.

Mimpi buruk yang dialami JongIn, sama persis seperti apa yang dialaminya. Ya, Sehun bermimpi JongIn meninggalkannya.

Tapi kemudian ia meneruskan lagi kegiatannya dan dengan cepat menetralkan kekagetannya.

"Jeongmal?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dileher JongIn.

"Hm...Dimimpiku, kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan orang lain" JongIn berucap.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian melepaskan pelukannya namun tangannya masih melingkar dileher JongIn.

"Kau tau Jonginnie? Aku juga mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama persis denganmu" Sehun berucap.

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih pergi bersama orang lain"

JongIn diam mendengarkan

"Aku sangat takut mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan" Sehun mengecup kening JongIn, lalu turun ke batang hidungnya.

"Tapi aku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut dengan mempercayaimu. Aku percaya kau mencintaiku Jonginnie. Dan aku pun begitu. Rasa cintaku padamu melebihi rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri dan pada apapun didunia ini" Sehun berucap lembut. Tangannya yang semula melingkar di leher JongIn kini berpindah menangkup pipi JongIn.

"Kau percaya padaku Jonginnie?"

JongIn mengulas senyum riang kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun gemas.

"Eum. Aku percaya padamu Sehunna. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu karena kau adalah nafasku, oksigenku, bagian terpenting dalam hidupku" JongIn berucap tegas dan yakin. Ia mengecup lembut ujung hidung Sehun setelah berucap.

"Jangan rusak kepercayaanku Jonginnie" Sehun berucap pelan.

JongIn menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sehun setelahnya berucap.

"Pasti Sehunna. Aku takkan merusak kepercayaanmu. Takkan kusiasiakan kepercayaan istri manisku ini. Kau pun jangan rusak kepercayaanku Sehunna"

Mendengar ucapan JongIn, Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"I Love you, Kim Sehun"

"I Love you too, Kim JongIn"

Setelahnya, bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain guna melepaskan rasa cinta yang membuncah di hati masing-masing.

Malam itu, bintang dan bulan pun ikut tersenyum melihat romantisme dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

Jungin note: Cuap-cuap :

Holaaa..Long time no see reader semuaaaaa...Eheheh JungIn balik lagi setelah semedi beberapa abad*plak* hueheheh..Sebelumnya JungIn mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sama Reader semua karena JungIn lama Bangeeet hiatusnyaa...Hufftt...kehidupan sma Itu bener-bener deh...ga ngerti lagi TT*curcol* hm...oke sebenernya JungIn bikin ff ini buat ngobatin rasa penasaran reader semua sama lanjutan Misery, Hope, and Dream. JungIn minta maaf sebesar-besarnya lagi karena belum bisa lanjut ff Ituu jadi ya selingan ini gantinya...eheheheh..JungIn gatau bakal lanjut itu kapan. Tapi JungIn janji akan lanjut. Dan terakhir makasi banget buat reader semua yang udah baca epep-epep abal JungIn. Makasi Juga buat reviewnyaa...Buat MHAD ditunggu dengan sabar aja yaa lanjutannyaa? Eheheeh...Okeee akhirnyaaa Lopyuuu reader semuaaa ;****

AN: haiiii~~ ketemu lagi sama minki dan jungin *sujud kami minta maaf ya ngga update update lagi

Soalnya minki sama jungin sama sama sibuk menjalani rutinitas menjadi anak SMA. Karena minki sama jungin udah SMA jadi jarang ketemu gara gara sekolah kita yg beda sekolah, ngga kaya waktu SMP dulu TAT. Dan untuk yg nanyain soal MHAD, minki ngga tau jungin bakal ngelanjutinnya kapan, tapi tetap sabar ya nunggu fanficnya~~. Udah segitu aja, sampai ketemu di Fanfic yang lain~~~

Mau promosi dikit

Instagram: KWONTITA

.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW JUSEYOO~~~**


End file.
